Ambigu Returns
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: Lagi-lagi Aomine dan Kise menjadi korban keambiguan Akashi dan Kuroko.
"Pantatku Sayang, Pantatku Malang"
By: Aizawa Ren Kuroko no basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi Warning: BoyxBoy, OOC Happy reading~~

* * *

Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan fenomenal se-SMA Teiko, si Merah titisan kaisar iblis gunting yang ditakuti semua orang dan si Baby blue yang terkenal dengan parasnya yang cantik, manis, dan imut-imut walaupun terlahir dengan gender lelaki. Yang membuat para murid memperhatikan mereka adalah karena si Mungil berjalan dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih dan ekspresi kesakitan menghiasi wajah manis yang biasanya tak ada bedanya dengan papan tulis di kelas, sedangkan si Merah dengan setia merangkul pundak si Biru untuk memapahnya dengan sangat berhati-hati.  
"Lebih baik aku menggendongmu, Tetsuya. Kau terlihat sangat kesakitan." Tawar pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit.  
Namun pelototan kasih sayanglah yang diberikan oleh uke tercintanya, yang pasti pelototan itu tidak akan mempan bagi Akashi Seijuurou, yang menganggap Tetsuya malah semakin kawaii saat marah.  
Lagi-lagi semua pasang mata kembali memperhatikan mereka saat mereka sudah sampai di kelas.  
"Hati-hati duduknya, Tetsuya." katanya perhatian, membantu Tetsuya saat akan mendaratkan bokong imutnya di atas kursi.  
"Aku tahu, Sei-kun…"  
"Kurokocchi kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise, menghampiri duo Merah-Biru yang baru datang.  
"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat, Tetsu?" sambung Aomine, duduk di meja di sebelah bangku Tetsuya.  
"Ya… Pantatku sakit, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."

"Eeeehh!?" teriak seisi kelas yang kebetulan ikut mendengarkan, namun langsung kicep saat melihat gunting-san sudah menyembul dari balik saku si Kaisar Merah.  
"Pa, pantatmu sakit-ssu?"  
"Kenapa pantatmu sakit, Tetsu?"  
"Ini karena—"  
Ting tong ting tong!  
"Sudah bel. Aku ke kelas dulu, Tetsuya. Nanti saat istirahat aku akan kesini lagi untuk makan siang bersamamu." Pamit Seijuurou, mengacak singkat surai baby blue kekasihnya yang imut.  
Sambil berpandangan, Aomine dan Kise kembali ke bangku masing-masing.  
"Kenapa pantat Kurokocchi sakit sampai susah berjalan begitu-ssu?" bisik Kise.  
"Jangan-jangan semalam mereka melakukan 'itu'." Jawab Aomine dengan berbisik juga.  
"Ya. Aku setuju denganmu, Aominecchi. Mereka sedang hot-hotnya-ssu. Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan karena sudah membuat Kurokocchi tidak bisa berjalan."  
Dan akhirnya jam istirahat pun datang~~~~ Seijuurou datang menghampiri sang calon istri masa depan yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya dengan memakai gaun pernikahan putih berenda yang berkibar, yang masih duduk manis di bangkunya.  
"Kau masih merasa sakit, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Tetsuya.  
"Masih, Sei-kun." jawabnya, kotak bekal makan siang ukuran kecil dan dibungkus dengan kain hitam dengan gambar bunga sakura di keluarkan dari laci meja.  
Seperti biasa, Aomine dan Kise ikut bergabung lalu beberapa buah meja digabung menjadi satu dan duduk saling berhadapan-hadapan. Mereka pun mulai menyantap bekal makan siang mereka masing-masing.  
Terdengar desahan napas lelah dari makhluk paling imut sedunia.  
"Aku tidak nafsu makan… Pantatku masih sakit." Keluh Tetsuya, sepasang sumpit masih tersemat diantara kedua belah bibir ranumnya.  
"Ohok! Ohok!" Kise tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Aomine menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya.  
"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya kalau Tetsuya jangan masuk sekolah dulu hari ini." ujar Seijuurou.  
"Memangnya salah siapa aku jadi susah berjalan seperti ini?"  
'Sudah pasti itu salahmu, Akashicchi/Akashi!' batin duo kuning-biru kompak.  
"Ya, ya... Aku sudah minta maaf ratusan kali padamu kan, honey."  
"Maaf saja tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan pantatku yang sakit, Seijuurou-kun…"  
"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Tetsuya untuk menebus kesalahanku, Permaisuriku?"  
Aomine dan Kise kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi asap obat nyamuk yang dilupakan lalu menghilang. Kemesraan dua orang ini memang bisa membuat para jones setia meneteskan air mata kesedihan yang mendalam(?). Tapi kan Aomine dan Kise bukan jomblo… Tapi mereka selalu merasa iri dengan kemesraan yang selalu mereka umbar kepada khalayak. Kise menyesal mempunyai pacar yang tidak romantis…  
"Um… Susu kocok vanilla." Kata si Biru muda.  
"Kecuali yang itu." Tolak Seijuurou.  
Bibir ranum mengerucut lucu.  
Kise berdeham sekali dan semua perhatian tertuju pada pemuda yang juga merupakan seorang model yang sedang naik daun tersebut.  
"Jadi apa yang membuat pantat Kuroko-cchi sakit-ssu?" tanyanya, menelan ludah susah payah karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba sangat kering.  
"Ini gara-gara Sei-kun, Kise-kun." jawabnya polos.  
'Tuh kan! Ini semua salah Akashicchi!' teriak Kise dalam hati.  
"Akashi, seharusnya kau lebih lembut pada Tetsu. Kau harus bisa menahan diri walaupun sangat sulit mengendalikan gejolak di dalam dirimu." Kata Aomine.  
"Apa?"  
"Aku setuju dengan Aomine-kun. Seharusnya Seijuurou-kun lebih mengerti aku." Setuju Tetsuya.  
"Hn, hn. Dengarkan kata-kata Kurokocchi, Akashicchi. Jangan hanya karena menjadi seme, kami para uke yang selalu jadi korban. Kurokocchi, aku mengerti perasaanmu sebagai uke-ssu, karena kita senasib. Kita selalu menjadi yang tersakiti demi memuaskan hasrat seme kita…" Cerocos Kise.  
"Oi, Kise!"  
Si Biru Muda memiringkan kepalanya dengan kiyut sekali. Kedua manik aquamarine-nya yang bulat seperti bayi mengerjap dua kali.  
"Kise-kun ini ngomong apa?"  
Pukpukpuk. Kepala biru muda ditepuk-tepuk.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi. Yang sabar ya? Takdir sebagai uke yang manis dan imut seperti kita memang banyak cobaannya. Walaupun setiap saat kita harus selalu menahan rasa sakit ini…"  
Krak!  
Sepasang sumpit di tangan Seijuurou patah. Perempatan merah tercetak di wajah maskulinnya. Seijuurou terlalu jenius untuk mengetahui jalan pikiran kotor makhluk kuning dan ganguro tersebut yang mengarah pada hal yang berhubungan dengan R-18. Si merah memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Padahal dia sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada teman-teman pelanginya kalau dia hanya mau menggrepe-grepe kekasih imutnya ini kalau mereka sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Kesucian Tetsuya itu masih dijaga dengan baik olehnya. Dia bermaksud akan memperingatkan si author yang menulis fanfic ini agar tidak menuliskan hal ambigu lagi tentang dirinya dan Tetsuya-nya. Kalau tidak, gunting akan terbang menembus layar laptop.  
"Tetsuya sayang. Tolong jelaskan pada dua orang yang mempunyai otak kotor ini tentang penyebab sakitnya…ehem pantatmu." Pinta Seijuurou.  
"Um, ha'i."  
Kelereng aquamarine menatap duo kopi-susu yang masih terpengaruh dengan keambiguan yang ditimbulkannya.  
"Jadi begini. Semalam aku menginap di rumah Sei-kun."  
"Hm. Aku tahu-ssu." Potong Kise.  
"Kalian selalu menginap bergiliran saat weekend." Sambung Aomine.  
"Lalu tadi malam—"  
"Kalian melakukan 'itu'. Aku juga tahu, Kurokocchi."  
Sret!  
Jleb!  
Gunting menancap dengan indah di meja depan Kise, yang langsung membuat pemuda pirang berisik itu kejang dan mulutnya berbusa. Sedangkan Aomine berdoa pada yang kuasa agar uke tercintanya masih bisa melihat matahari esok pagi.  
"Jangan memotong ucapan Tetsuya-ku. Atau kupotong milik kalian." Acam Seijuurou, mengacungkan gunting cadangannya.  
Dua orang beda warna kulit meneguk ludah.  
"Lanjutkan, sayang." kata Seijuurou pada calon istri masa depannya.  
Si mungil mengangguk, dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Flashback .

Malam itu Tetsuya sedang mengerjakan PR dengan Seijuurou di ruang keluarga apartemen Seijuurou. Si Biru Muda duduk bersila di atas karpet berbulu, dia sedang serius mengerjakan PR Matematika setelah meminta bantuan kekasih jeniusnya karena kesulitan dengan PR yang diberikan oleh sang guru. Tetsuya beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat pintar dalam segala hal seperti Seijuurou. Beberapa menit kemudian, buku tugas ditutup.  
"Selesai…" gumamnya lega.  
Seijuurou yang duduk di atas sofa menepuk kepala biru muda itu pelan.  
"Sudah malam. Ayo tidur." Ajaknya.  
"Ha'i. Akh!" keluhnya.  
"Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seijuurou cemas saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari kekasih mungilnya.  
"Kakiku… Kakiku kesemutan…"  
"Kau terlalu lama melipat kakimu." Dia memijit pelan kaki yang tak ditumbuhi bulu sedikitpun itu, namun Tetsuya justru menjerit kesakitan.  
"Akh! Jangan dipegang, Sei-kun! Sakit…" protesnya.  
"Maaf, maaf. Ayo kugendong sampai ke kamar."  
Sret!  
Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya bak seorang pangeran yang sedang menggendong puteri menuju istana mereka. Tentu saja si Merah tak merasa sedang membawa beban sama sekali karena bobot Tetsuya yang sangat ringan.  
"Sei-kun, turunkan aku!" seru Tetsuya.  
"Tetsuya 'kan tidak bisa jalan karena kakinya sedang kesemutan."  
"Iya. Tapi jangan seperti ini menggendongnya."  
"Apa salahnya aku menggendongmu seperti ini?"  
"Aku ini laki-laki, tidak pantas digendong seperti seorang Puteri."  
"Tetsuya memang seorang puteri. Puteri yang cantik dan manis."  
"Maaf saja, aku ini tidak cantik dan manis. Turunkan aku." Pintanya.  
"Tidak mau. Kita sudah hampir sampai di kamar."  
"Sei-kun, turunkan aku!" rontanya, menggeliat-geliat seperti ulat agar Seijuurou mau menurunkannya.  
"Jangan banyak bergerak, Tetsuya. Nanti kau jatuh."  
"Aku tidak mau digendong seperti perempuan! Turunkan…!"  
"Tetsuya. Berhenti meronta begini. Hei!"  
"Turun— Wha!"  
Syuut!  
Brukk!  
"Tetsuya!"  
Alhasil Tetsuya pun jatuh dari cengkeraman Seijuurou dengan pantat yang mendarat lebih dulu.

.  
"Begitulah ceritanya…"  
"Oh, jadi pantatmu sakit gara-gara jatuh dari gendongan Akashicchi-ssu…" ujar Kise paham.  
"Kau jadi sulit berjalan karena kesakitan?" sambung Aomine.  
Tetsuya mengangguk lesu, meratapi nasib bokong mulusnya yang mungkin sudah tidak mulus lagi karena menghantam lantai cukup keras.  
"Tadi pagi saat bangun tidur rasa sakitnya bertambah parah… Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi selamanya." Celutuknya.  
"Maafkan aku, my princess. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud menjatuhkanmu ke lantai semalam." Sesal Seijuurou, menggenggam kedua tangan pucat kekasihnya.  
Tetsuya menggeleng.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun. Semua ini bukan salah Sei-kun. Aku terlalu banyak bergerak dan membuat Sei-kun kewalahan, pegangan Sei-kun terlepas dan membuatku jatuh ke lantai. Akulah yang salah."  
"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu… Aku janji tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi."  
"Hn. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun."  
Dan drama tentang misteri dibalik sakitnya bokong sang Permaisuri hingga membuatnya susah berjalan pun berakhir dengan kedua belah bibir yang saling menyatu. Seisi kelas bertepuk tangan riuh, beberapa orang mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera hape dan menguploadnya ke sosial media. Para FujoDanshi dikabarkan telah dibawa ke rumah sakit-rumah sakit terdekat karena mengalami pendarahan hebat dan sudah komplikasi dengan diabetes mellitus karena selalu mendapat asupan yang manis-manis dari pasangan Fenomenal AkaKuro yang melegenda.  
Tamat.

* * *

Hehe… Ren kembali untuk menyambut gerhana matahari total besok(?). selamat membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya.. arigatou…muach!


End file.
